


ALIVE

by Poulinbecca123



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Many mentions of rape, My Twitter Story, Non are dating its just friendship, Other, Somewhat gang AU, how do you even tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poulinbecca123/pseuds/Poulinbecca123
Summary: Kim Taehyung was a normal teenage boy when his life gets turned upside down when his sister gets kidnapped infrount of him and leave him there. Later in his life he finds others that are like him in diffrent ways.(This is my twitter story but changes will be added to this)





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a year and a half since I last saw my sister. I've changed so much since then. I'm rude to others who try to get close to me, I'm quiet, and I've cut all ties with my friends.

Today seemed different tho. It feels like something bad was going to happen, but maybe I'm just pairodoid. When I got into my first class I heard something about new students, I mean it's weird because we haven't gotten any new kids for a few years. I then heard the bell and went to go sit in my seat.

When the teacher came in I kind of ignored her until I saw the door open then six males with different colored hair, after a few seconds they finaly introduced themselves.

"Hello my name is Kim Seokjin but I prefer to be called Jin."

"Hello my name is Min Yoongi but I go by Suga."

"Hello my name is Kim Namjoon but I would like it if you called me RM."

"Hello I'm your hope I'm your angel J-hope but my real name is Jung Hoseok."

"Hello my name is Park Jimin it's nice to meet you."

"Hello my name is Jeon Jungkook."


	2. Sent to find

It's the end of the day and while I was walking to the bathroom I heard something.

"We need to find him."

"How can we when were surrounded by the whole student body."

"I wouldn't say the whole student body."

"You know what I meant."

"Yea yea hyung but how did you even know where to find him?"

"I was sent a message so that we could find him."

"Do we even know his name?"

"Yeah hold on a second... his name is Kim Taehyung."

After I heard my name I covered my mouth and slowly walked away until i thought it was safe enought to run.


End file.
